and nothing could ever, EVER change that
by xtrapepperplz
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are best friends.(dUh!) Can their friendship withstand everything? Love? Hate? Death? Treachery? Lies?
1. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. End of Story.  
  
A/N: O.K this may get kind of confusing, but the scenes that start off, they don't finsish in this chapter because they aren't really significant. They are only there to kind of illustrate the course of the story and reveal some details that will prove themselves to be relevant later on in the story. Well, that is enough of me blabbing....let us get on with the StORy!!  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry lay awake in the middle of the night, thinking about Hogwarts. HE remembered the day he met Hagrid, the sorcerer's stone, where Hermione and Ron both helped him get to Quirrel; the Chamber of Secrets, and how Hermione looked when she was petrified; he remembered when he found out he had a godfather, and saved him from the worst fate possible, worse than death, the Dementor's Kiss; when he was the fourth TRIwizard champion, the death of Cedric; battling Death Eaters and Voldemort again, and losing Sirius; and then last year, (A/N: this is made up) when he battled Voldemort at his mother's grave, and escaped, again because of Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly enough, Cho Chang, who gave her life in the process. At the thought of his mother's grave, losing Sirius, watching Cedric die, and holding the death of Cho over himself, Harry felt his eyes moisten as a tear fell down the side of his face near his ear, where it finally made a small damp spot in his hair.(A/N:cause he's lyin down.) At least he had Ron and Hermione. They had always been there for him, and hopefully always would be. They were his best friends, and nothing could ever, EVER change that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ron, Harry, hurry up!" Hermione called up the seventh year boy's dorm staircase. "This is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and I don't want to be late! As head girl, I have duties, you know."  
  
"Make Malfoy do some of those duties, Hermione. After all, he is Head Boy," spat Harry as he and Ron made their way down the stairs.  
  
"Please, Harry, must you constantly remind me of that nitwit? Let's just go." She pushed open the portrait hole and held it open as Harry and Ron followed her out of Gryffindor Tower, their home for the past seven years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Boy am I going to miss this place. I have grown so used to waking in dormitory shared with four other girls, fighting like cats for the bathroom in the morning, and this year, having my own beautiful and luxurious room. I will miss walking with Harry and Ron to classes, meals, even detentions. ~Sigh~ Harry and Ron, she was going to miss them after she graduated. She had not yet mentioned to them that she was applying to the University. She wanted further education, but Harry and Ron were going to try for jobs immediately after graduation. But Harry and Ron would always be her best friends. Nothing could ever, EVER change that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Harry, Hermione, what are you guys doing?" Ron asked as Harry and Hermione bent over a desk in the common room, and were talking in hushed voices. Both of them lifted their heads at the same time, causing them to hit each other. "OWWWW!"  
  
"What in bloody hell are you guys doing?" Ron repeated. Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances and said , "Nothing, nothing at all, why would we be doing something?" Harry let out a nervous laugh. Ron sighed and muttered, "Nutters, both of them!" Sighing heavily once more, Ron went up to his dormitory. Hermione said in a relieved whisper to Harry, "Good thing he didn't realize how soon his birthday is. By the way, I can arrange for all of the food, and Fred and George said they can get the decorations done, but I hope they aren't too dangerous!" (A/N: If you don't get it, Harry and Hermione were planning Ron's surprise birthday party.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Ron lay on his bed, and thought about his future, where he would go, what he would do, how he would survive without Hermione always on his case to do work, and without Harry by his side, to support him in every way. The three had been best friends since first year, and nothing could ever, EVER change that. 


	2. Gifts for the Guys

Chapter Two: Gifts for the Guys  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry, Ron!" Shrieked Hermione as she held two packages in her hands. "Mmmmphrggggg," came the reply from Ron. Harry, more of a morning person than Ron, muttered, "Mornin' Mione." Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Ron's and Harry's blankets of. And as if they had planned it, both Harry and Ron moaned in unison from each of their beds. "Oh, suck it up. Honestly, you act as though you're nine. Anyway, I have your gifts!" "They aren't books, are they?" "Of course not, Ron! Don't be silly. I have a feeling you will like this gift." She handed him an envelope. From it, he extracted a piece of paper. It read:  
  
CONGRATULATIONS RON WEASLEY!  
  
You have just received tickets to a Chudley Cannons game.  
The game is Friday, December 29 at 7:00 p.m.  
  
WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR GAME!  
  
As soon as Ron's eyes passed over Chudley Cannons, he grew so excited he hit his head on the bedpost. He regained calmness, and extracted 3 tickets to the said game. "I thought it would be nice for all three of us to do something special. So this is kind of a gift to all of us...that is, of course, Ron, if you want to take other people with the tickets...,"Hermione began. Ron and Harry cut her off by giving her a giant bear hug. "There's no one else we would want to take, Hermione," Ron said frankly. Hermione smiled modestly and reached to the end table where she had placed the other package. She handed it to Harry, who started to say, "What is this, Hermione? The tickets are plenty. You didn't need to get anything else." "Of course I did," said Hermione, indignant. "Open it." Harry began to undo the wrapping on the triangular package. Ron watched eagerly, waiting to see what it was. Finally, after all the wrapping was undone, Harry held in his hand a triangular orange box. He opened the box and in it lay a thin silver chain, and a miniscule star shaped pendant. It was so small, that if you looked from afar, it would look like someone had a freckle on his neck. But despite its size, a tiny lock was fitted onto the side. When Harry snapped it open, a hologram appeared, emitting from this star. An image of Harry's parents flashed into view. Five seconds later, it disappeared, only to be replaced with an image of Sirius, followed by a picture of the three of them in their first year, second year, third and so on. It was like a holographic album. And that wasn't it. Hermione nudged Harry and pointed into the box, indicating that he wasn't finished opening his present. Harry pulled out a small, but extremely thick book. On the cover, in small golden letters, the words, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, shone brightly. Harry tried to open the book, but found it was locked. Harry looked at Hermione quizzically. Hermione said, "The locket, Harry, the locket unlocks the book. Indeed, on the underside of the book was a hole that was shaped exactly like the small star that hung on Harry's chain. He pressed it in and the book popped open. Hermione hastily muttered, "Read it later, Harry." Harry promptly closed the book and looked in awe at his best friend. He was so confused. How had she managed the pictures and the book? What were they? Where did she get them? Ron seemed to be thinking the same way, because he said, "Hermione, where in bloody hell did you get those things? They're brilliant! What's the book for?" Hermione simply replied, "I did some reading and I made them. It wasn't too hard, to be honest." "Thank you so much Hermione," said Harry. He put the book aside and slipped the chain over his neck and under his shirt. "All right you two," said Hermione, in a normal voice, "I'll meet you two in the common room in exactly twenty minutes, and then we can go to breakfast. Hurry up, and Ron, keep those tickets safe. They weren't exactly cheap," called Hermione as she walked out of the boys' dormitories, leaving a very red Ron behind her.  
  
A/N: click that little review button.......you know you want to.......i feel so bad....i have one review, and it's a 'your story sux' review....but o well..... 


End file.
